chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Seeing Red Chapter Two
{bell rings} Oh no, it's recess now. Chloe grabs my hand. "Come on Leo! Hurry up!" {panting} I'm TRYING, can't you see? We sit on the bench, and Chloe finds a red ball roll near her feet. She picks it up, gently bouncing it in her hands. "So..how are you L?" L..?! I frown. "Don't call me that. It's weird." {giggle} "Fine, fine. But answer the question please." Sure, whatever. {deep breath} "I'm okay. Nothing has changed. My baby sister is--" Chloe's eyes widen. "Wait, you have a little sister?!" Duh. That's why I get abused all the time. I nod, feeling weak. "Yes. She's, like, two years younger than me. Her name's Mia." She nods. "Cool! Any other siblings you have?" Nope. "Nuh uh. That's it." {sigh of relief} "Wow Leo! You're so lucky!" Uhh, thanks? "Wh-What do you mean?" Chloe frowns, sighing. "To have siblings. I'm an only child. It gets kinda lonely from time to time." ..Oh. "..Still, I really don't like being the oldest child, since.." I get abused constantly, but you shouldn't know that. Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Since what?" My face heats up. "Nothing. Forget I said anything, okay?" {heavy sigh} "Okay." Thank you. {bell rings} CRAP. Recess is over now. She throws the ball back in the basket. {crash!} "Time to go inside Leo." Yeah, don't remind me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- {ringing} School's FINALLY over for the day. {rustling} {whack!} Hey! What the--'' {crashing!} ''Ouch.. Chloe gasps, instantly kneeling beside me. "Leo! Are you okay?! Did you hurt yourself?" No, someone else did. It hurts so much.. I think I'm going to cry.. I start sobbing. {gasp} "Hang on okay? I have some bandages in here somewhere.." Hurry please!!! {sigh of relief} "Got it! Now hold still, okay?" Uhhh.. Chloe sticks the band-aid on my leg. That feels a bit better. She stands up, and extends her hand out. "Can you walk?" Yeah, I'm fine. "Mmhm." {happy sigh} "Then let's get going!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After an hour, we finally reach my house. Chloe steps on the porch, facing me. "I won't ring the doorbell, so don't worry." Thanks for that. She gives me a hug, slightly squeezing my small chest. "See you tomorrow Leo. Bye." Chloe says, waving. I wave back at her. I'm glad she accepts me for acting girly.. {doorbell rings} {door opens} Mom smiles warmly. "Hi honey! How was school?" She picks me up, and closes the door. "It was..fine. Why do you ask?" {coughing} "Well.." Well what? "You didn't..skip lunch, right?" ...Oh NO. I fell asleep when the lunch bell rang.. I nod, frowning. "Yeah, so?" {snicker} "If you're not grateful enough to accept school lunch then you're not grateful enough to eat at HOME." Dad says, walking into the kitchen. I don't really care about that. Mom groans. "For the love of God, Lucas, why can't you just STAY OUT OF THIS CONVERSATION?!" U-Umm..that was very bad timing.. He glares at her. "Sure, fine by me. But don't come crying to me when Leo passes out from hunger." WH-WHAT?! That would NEVER happen..right? {heavy sigh} "Whatever you say Lucas. Anyway Leo, what kind of--" {jab!} !!!!! Did Dad just..ELBOW Mom in the ribs? She starts crying, but not out loud. "Sheesh, I don't know what's more painful: Lucas' presence or a jab to the ribs." Uh oh.. {steaming} "F### you Nora. The only thing that's PAINFUL around here is Leo trying to sneak food here and there." TH-THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!! {dark chuckle} "You sure know how to kill the mood Luke.." Yeah, I agree. Mom smiles again. "Honey, if you want a snack, you can--" {slap!} Huh?! Why does Dad have a hand over Mom's mouth..?! He shakes his head. "Just go to you're room Leo." What?! What did I do?! "I didn't DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" {facepalm} "I know, you idiot." Wow, rude.. "I'm just telling you to. You aren't in trouble or grounded. But you'll stay in there until me or Nora comes in, got it?" I frown again. "Fine, whatever." {sigh} "Finally, you actually OBEY me.." ..Whatever. {giggling} Who's that? I notice Mia playing with a toy rattle. She looks at me, smiling. "Big bwother!" NO. {sigh} "Not now little sister, okay? I'm really tired right now." Her smile drops. "Aww, okie." Heh, she's cute.. {door opens slightly} {lock} There. Now NEITHER of them can come in now. {rustling} Uhh, which one? The girly nightgown or the blue set? ..It doesn't even matter Leo. Who cares what gender you are? As long as you know that you're completely a boy..for NOW, at least. After changing into the blue pajamas, I sleepily climb into bed. {beep} Finally, I can get some sleep.. ..oh wait. I'm crying..AGAIN. Category:Blog posts